Learning How to Fly
by storyteller362
Summary: Esteban started humming a tune before singing softly under his breath. He counted as Isabel tried to memorize the steps. Then she stepped off of his feet before following along still counting. Just a little family fluff piece. Read and review please!


**Title** : Learning How to Fly

 **Authors note** : Family fluff! So Esteban and Isabel getting along and dance lessons. A slightly different edited version is on my Tumblr as well.

* * *

Isabel left Gabe and Elena dancing in the middle of the ballroom as she ran away. There was no way she was going to learn to dance like that. The moves weren't exactly inappropriate but they looked very complicated. She didn't even want to touch a boy, much less dance with one. She heard the thunder clap outside as the once overcast sky looked what she could compare to crying. Instead, of going to her room, she started to head to the library. Maybe a simple light reading could distract her.

She opened the doors to the library and took in the site of so many books. She wasn't that big of a reader but she always appreciated the written word and what it could offer her. In the corner of the library she spotted her cousin in heavy reading about Avalorean law. She closed the door and went to sit near the window grabbing what she thought was an inventing book. Isabel couldn't exactly put her feelings in words about her cousin. Esteban was just Esteban to her. He was sweet on her occasionally, but acted more like a second father. She only watched him as she sat in the library then switched to watching the rain. It was now raining in sheets as she glared out the window wishing it would stop. She had managed to escape dancing lessons with Elena. Now she just sat trying to think of a new invention. Maybe something that could teach her how to dance?

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Esteban looking down at his now much younger cousin. It was still kind of odd to see her this young.

"I got sick at school and I came home after lunch," she said looking back from him out the window. It was still pouring outside as she sighed.

"You don't look sick to me," he noted. Isabel winced, as she was trying to convince herself to fake sick. Staying tired could be a symptom of being sick. She had to have dance classes at school and with the boys. They were all gross and sweaty and she didn't want to dance with them. Elena had caught onto her and attempted to teach her basic steps before doing back.

"I wanted to get out of dance lessons," she said embarrassed as she pulled a book off of the shelf. Esteban only looked at her surprised at being embarrassed by dancing. Before Shuriki, Isabel was just starting to learn traditional Avaloran dances. "Elena tried to teach me, but I left her dancing with Gabe downstairs."

Esteban looked at her with a look of mild amusement. Elena and Gabe dancing? The boy was rather coordinated and Elena had plenty of practice. The thought just made him want to laugh, however. He put his book down and got up and walked over to her, rather confident. Something about the young girl made him want to help her.

"If you want, I can show you how to dance," he said seriously. She looked at him doubtfully as he took her hands and convinced her to put her feet on top of his.

Esteban started humming a tune before singing softly under his breath. He counted as Isabel tried to memorize the steps. Then she stepped off of his feet before following along still counting. It took several more steps around the library as she warmed up to the dance. It was a simple generic salsa until she knew the steps by herself. Elena was right, it was like flying at how fast they would really go. She couldn't help but think she could go as fast as Elena and Gabe were in the ballroom.

Isabel felt her cheeks go warm, because it wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, she liked dancing with her cousin around the library. She loves her cousin and she liked the private moment that they had together.

"Thank you Esteban," she said as she heard her grandmother calling for her.

"You're welcome," he said as the young princess left the library. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she grew up normally. They would probably have become close. They could still become that way, if he tried at least. He smiled as he picked up her book to put it back on the shelf. Not before noticing the title however, how to dance. Chuckling, he reached for books his books on law. They could have one more lesson in flying.


End file.
